560th Flying Training Squadron
The 560th Flying Training Squadron (560 FTS) is part of the 12th Flying Training Wing of the United States Air Force based at Randolph Air Force Base, Texas. It operates the T-38 Talon conducting flying training. History The 560th participated in combat in the European Theater of Operations during World War II. At one point the squadron carried out shuttle bombing missions from England to Germany to Poltava, USSR, to Foggia, Italy, and back to England.560 FTS Fact Sheet Beginning in October 1962, the squadron, having been redesignated as a tactical fighter unit, conducted tactical operations and training in preparation for global deployment. It deployed to South Korea in response to North Korea's capture of the USS Pueblo in June 1969. After maintaining alert status in Korea and later Japan, the Squadron was redeployed to Homestead Air Force Base, Florida where it was inactivated in October 1970. On 1 May 1972, the 560th was reactivated at Randolph Air Force Base, Texas, and took over the mission of training T-38 Talon instructor pilots for Air Training Command's Undergraduate Pilot Training bases. In October 1993, the 560th took on the mission of Introduction to Fighter Fundamentals and Upgrade Instructor Pilot Training in the "Smurf Jet" AT-38. In May 1998, the Smurf operation had become squadron-sized and was split off to reactivate the 435th Fighter Training Squadron. The 560th still prepares rated pilots from varied backgrounds for fighter lead-in training. Additionally, the 560th maintains ties with Vietnam era POW pilots. Since 1973, all repatriated pilots, physically able to return to active flying duty came to the 560th for requalification training. As the final chapter in Operation Homecoming, the squadron returned more than 150 active duty pilots to flight status. Over the next two years the 560th flew more than 6000 hours and established a lasting bond with these former-POWs. Operations *World War II Lineage *560th Bombardment Squadron (Heavy) (1942–1943) *560th Bombardment Squadron, Heavy (1943–1947) *560th Bombardment Squadron, Very Heavy (1947–1962) *560th Tactical Fighter Squadron (1962–1972) *560th Flying Training Squadron (1972–present) Assignments *388th Bombardment Group (1942–1945) *Second Air Force (1947) *388th Bombardment Group (1947–1949) *Tactical Air Command (1962) *388th Tactical Fighter Wing (1962–1964) *23d Tactical Fighter Wing (1964–1968) *4531st Tactical Fighter Wing (1968–1970) **Attached: 354th Tactical Fighter Wing (29 June–15 December 1969) *31st Tactical Fighter Wing (1970) *12th Flying Training Wing (1972–present) Bases stationed *Gowen Field, Idaho (1942–1943) *Wendover Field, Utah (1943) *Sioux City Army Air Base, Iowa (1943) *RAF Knettishall, England (1943–1945) *Sioux Falls Army Air Field, South Dakota (1945) *Orchard Place Airport, Illinois (1947–1949) *McConnell Air Force Base, Kansas (1962–1968) *Homestead Air Force Base, Florida (1968–1970) **Deployed: Kunsan Air Base, South Korea (29 June–15 December 1969) *Randolph Air Force Base, Texas (1972–present) Aircraft Operated *B-17 Flying Fortress (1943–1945) *F-100 Super Sabre (1962–1964) *F-105 Thunderchief (1963–1968) *F-4 Phantom II (1969–1970) *T-38 Talon (1972–present) References * Maurer, Maurer (1983). Air Force Combat Units Of World War II. Maxwell AFB, AL: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-89201-092-4. *560th Flying Training Squadron History *560th Flying Training Squadron Fact Sheet See also Category:Military units and formations in Texas Flying Training 0560 Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II